Io e Te
by LAuren Saint Seiya
Summary: Tú y yo, Seiya y Saori por fin hablan de los sentimientos que han nacido en ellos.Una declaración de amor. Song-fic


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**_

**Io e Te**

_"__Apro un libro che parla di noi  
un amore con amore io e te  
un sentimento senza tempo  
ali d'oro in volo.  
Sei così semplice  
che la bellezza intorno te  
mi sfiora come un bacio lento"_

El dulce canto de las aves llenan de alegría los corazones de los enamorados mientras que el dulce aroma de la primavera envuelve cada rincón del país nipón, pues la primavera a llegado convirtiendo cada jardín en una maravilla de colores vivos por las bellas flores que se encuentran en ellos. Un hermoso atardecer ilumina el cielo de Japón mientras que en uno de los jardines de la Mansión Kido dos jóvenes contemplan el bello paisaje que la naturaleza les ha regalado este día.

-Saori- tiernamente llama Seiya a la chica que esta a su lado- es hermoso este atardecer- una dulce sonrisa le ilumina el rostro mientras contempla el paisaje.

-Seiya- la dulce voz de Saori llama al chico de cabello castaño- tienes toda la razón- ella se acerca a él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico se queda mirando el horizonte.

-Sabes, no hay nada más hermoso en este mundo que tu sonrisa- suelta de golpe Seiya a la vez que Saori se endereza mirándolo sorprendida- en cada batalla cuando ya no puedo más, pienso en ti…

_"__Immagina che il mondo somiglia a ciò che sento  
Un amore per amore siamo noi  
Immagina il tuo tempo  
che scorre nel mio tempo  
Un amore per amore io e te"_

Las mejillas de la chica se han tornado rosadas mientras que su corazón late como loco, pues nunca imagino que Seiya le soltará de golpe sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Seiya, yo…- mirando tiernamente al chico que tiene enfrente trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle pues sabe que como rencarnación de Athena se le tiene prohibido enamorarse pero no puede negar por mas tiempo que ella lo ama.

Seiya se acerca un poco más a ella para abrazarla y reconfortara ya que entiende que para ella es una situación difícil, ya que antes de ser una chica normal tiene que pensar como la Diosa que es.

-Tranquila, tal vez no puedes decirme nada, yo lo comprendo, pero si es necesario que me escuches pues ya no puedo más…

_"__Passa la gente e non vede noi  
che corriamo sulla vita se c'è  
Un altro giorno da comprare  
se ti vestirai di sole  
Sei così fragile  
che la bellezza dentro te  
mi sfugge come acqua a vento"_

Los hermosos ojos de Saori comienzan a ponerse cristalinos, las ganas de gritarle al mundo su amor hacia él ya no las puede contener, la necesidad de amarlo la consume, pero sus miedos son más grandes, el que dirá la gente, las criticas que recibirán, se le acusará de traición a su amado, ella no lo puede permitir aunque esto le parta el corazón.

_"__Immagina che il mondo somiglia a ciò che sento  
Un amore per amore siamo noi  
Immagina il tuo tempo  
che scorre nel mio tempo  
Un amore per amore io e te"_

-Te amo- dulcemente le dice Seiya mientras toma con cuidado el rostro de la chica para verla directo a los ojos- mi vida ya no me pertenece a mi si no a ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres el pedazo de cielo que no pedí y jamás mereceré, por ti haría cualquier cosa incluso si no me lo pidieras yo lo haría porque nada me importa en este mundo más que tú, si es necesario renunciar al Santuario yo lo haría, solo quiero amarte- dicho esto Seiya besa a Saori.

_"__Ti ho cercata in ogni dove  
ero solo un uomo solo  
Mani e piedi sulle strade con te"_

Solo el sol que se empieza a ocultar es testigo del suceso, Saori sorprendida por la acción se queda estática y muda; en su cabeza solo piensa que no hay lógica ni razón de ser del sentimiento que de un día a otro a nacido. Ya no quiere pensar solo quiere sentir, por una sola vez en su vida quiere ser ella, la mujer no la Diosa.

Por fin y después de tanto tiempo Saori besa a Seiya con amor, como si no existiera el mañana.

Por fin a tomado una decisión sobre sus sentimientos, por fin se ha armado de valor.

-Seiya- el mencionado trata de callarla con otro beso pero ella lo detiene- tú ya has hablado ahora es mi turno, Te amo por encima de todos, nunca he tenido ojos para alguien que no seas tú, te amo desde que te conocí nunca te lo dije pero así ha sido, ya no puedo callarlo ni ocultarlo, Te amo más que a mi vida, si por ello he de ser castigada no me importa, siempre y cuando estemos juntos tú y yo- con timidez observa a Seiya quien tiene un semblante serio y feliz a la vez, se ha quedado paralizado por un momento hasta que se acerca a ella y la besa nuevamente.

-Por ti recibiría el peor de los castigos saliendo ileso de el, tú y yo contra el mundo- con su mano derecha acaricia la mejilla de la chica-Te amo, Saori.

-Te amo, Seiya, tú y yo hasta la muerte- el chico asiente mientras la abraza para volver a fijar su vista en el horizonte-Juntos al fin- la chica toma la mano de Seiya para sujetarla fuertemente pues teme que todo sea un sueño del cual teme despertar.

_"__Immagina che il mondo somiglia a ciò che sento  
Un amore per amore siamo noi  
Immagina l'argento,  
dei tuoi capelli un giorno  
Saremo sempre giovani io e te"_

El atardecer le a dado paso al anochecer cubriendo el cielo de estrellas siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna mientas que estos son testigos de un amor que recién comienza a hacerle frente al mundo, un amor que ha nacido desde tiempo atrás, un amor que se ha jurado hacerle frente a la adversidad, un amor lleno de amor.

**Nota de la autora:**

Este songfic es mi primero espero haya sido de su agrado, dejenmen sus comentarios para saber que tal lo hice, de ante mano una disculpa a todos aquellos que piensen que Saori nunca actuara de esta manera.

La canción se llama Io e Te propiedad de los hermanos Luca y Diego del grupo italiano Sonohra, es una hermosisima canción, les dejo la traducción al español.

**Tú y yo**

_Abro un libro que habla de los dos_

_de mi amor y de tu amor hacia mí_

_mi sentimiento que es el tiempo_

_alas de oro vuelan, eres tú, mágica_

_y la belleza al rededor_

_me roza como un beso lento._

_Imagina tu mundo que dice lo que siento_

_un amor lleno de amor somos tú y yo_

_y piensa que tu tiempo, galopa con mi tiempo_

_un amor lleno de amor tú y yo._

_Pasa la gente que no puede ver_

_nuestras ganas de vivir y correr_

_y tras un día, llega otro, si te vestirás de sol_

_eres tú, eres tú_

_música, y la belleza que hay en tí_

_me roza como agua y viento._

_Imagina tu mundo que dice lo que siento_

_un amor lleno de amor somos tú y yo_

_y piensa que tu tiempo, galopa con mi tiempo_

_un amor lleno de amor tú y yo._

_te he buscado sin descanso_

_yo era sólo un hombre solo_

_que sin manos yo no puedo_

_sin tí._

_Imagina tu mundo que dice lo que siento_

_un amor lleno de amor somos tú y yo_

_y aunque un día llegue, la nieve a tus cabellos_

_seremos siempre jóvenes tú y yo._


End file.
